Extremely Volatile Experiment
by woodlark
Summary: EVE, an experimental weapon meant to save japan from the war with china, escapes his own personal hell to walk into the reality of a world he's only learned about. when he's confronted with trackers, keepers, high school and love, how will he React? YYxYB
1. Chapter 1

_Everything around me reeked of hatred and malicious laughter. Only three people moved freely, if you could even call them people after all they've done. They shuffled around slowly, each carrying various syringes filled with a clear liquid. I'd been here long enough (oh, so long) to know what it was. A liquidized, condensed nutrient supplement. After all, you never know what mutants could do with solid food._

_Each of the three monsters, as I'd taken to calling them, moved towards a cage in the back of the room. They shouted horrifying threats at the creature inside of it before a pale, shaking, thin arm slipped through the bars to receive the injection. A human arm._

_But not._

_I knew what was inside that cage, and all the cages next to that. They were the same things that were inside my cage, almost. Children, infants to teenagers, lay on the unforgiving plastic floor, seeing only the black bars in front of them and the glint of the needle as it pressed into the crook of their arms. I watched as the nutrients shot through their bloodstream, eyes going wide before they began thrashing and screaming at the energy that they could not get rid of. It was the same every time, and this child in the back was no different. The monsters quickly backed off as the cage rocked, but didn't fall over. The six-inch thick chains to the floor prevented that._

_We were always kept in the same room of this hell. Only a select few were allowed outside the room, and before that, they had to prove that they were stable enough not to React in the middle of the hall and destroy everything the monsters worked for. And these select few were so corrupt that I'm not sure anything could reverse and destroy the transformation process, even the Termination virus that the monsters threatened to inject if we couldn't control ourselves. They don't think we know this, but we do. Especially me._

_Because I am the only one left that's allowed out._

_Three hours have passed, counted by the slowly ticking hands of the clock on the wall. The monsters have had their fun 'feeding' the others, the Stage Ones. The ones who have been under the transformation process for only a year. They fed the Stage Twos and Threes the day before, and they still hadn't calmed down from the energy high enough to be given another dosage. So they carefully make their way over to me, walking very slowly towards my cage. I watched as they reached behind them, each grasping a vial that said TERMINATION on it in big, threatening letters. I knew what was inside that vial, having seen it happen to so many who couldn't follow the rules. _

_All it took was one injection, and the virus attacked every system in your body, one by one, before it reached your brain and silenced it. They held the vials before them like shields, warning me to be calm or they would use them without hesitation. I chose not to test my theory of immortality, and stayed calm as they unlatched the cage. I stayed put until they told me to move, watching as they locked cuffs around my hands. My mind automatically went into overdrive and processed every weak point and possible use for the restraints. Trying to control the rage at being restrained and quell the burst of confidence that I could take all of them out that shot from my head to my toes, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Reacting here would do nothing for me._

_Once the monsters were satisfied that I was under control, they grasped my arms (the tanned arms that had never seen the sun and were always covered by the prison's jumpsuit) and led me slowly out of the room. Still trying to get my anger out of my system, I cast my eyes around for something to look at other than the offending hands on my upper arms. Looking at the other cages around the room, I watched as the others came to the front, still thrashing erratically with the energy, and looked upon me with pity. Then, as one, they all slowly bowed until their foreheads touched the plastic bottom of the cage. Ones, Twos, and Threes all showed respect for their elder as he was led to a hell, an illusion worse than they resided in._

_The Stage Sixteen had left their presence._

_The images flew through my mind as I was taken from the room and into a large, open field. Of course, I had been here many times, so I knew that they hadn't really taken me outside, but to a virtually created arena that was meant to replicate the outside world that I had never seen, only glanced at in pictures. It was a cruel and twisted form of taunting me, to get me to bend to their wishes in exchange for seeing this in reality. Sometimes if I had just been injected with the nutrition, I was out-of-my-mind enough to believe they had an ounce of soul left and had set me free._

_But it was simply another illusion, just like everything else._

_They let me go and shoved me into the center of the fake daisies and the artificially waving grass that might as well have been real for all I had known of. I stayed down, relishing the quiet peace of the robotic bird chirps and the pitter patter of small faux fox feet on the misleadingly rich soil. But it was only a passing moment, for in came my keeper. The cruelest face I'd ever seen, the most unforgiving voice I'd ever heard belonged to this man, whose hands had touched things Satan would turn up his nose at and ordered things that the air would refuse to hear. I tensed as he smiled, because there was only one thing that made him happy._

_Me._

"_Ah, my pretty little EVE. I've not chatted with you in so long, not since you've stopped speaking. But I know I'll hear your voice soon. I brought new people to observe your progress and improve your skills. You'll be showing them what you can do today, does that make you happy? Is that not what you want? To be the best?" I hated how his voice raked against my very soul as he slowly moved towards me. It was getting more and more difficult to refuse to speak, as I had been programmed to obey his every command and every will, and to defy it was like defying an instinct. But I knew what he was saying, and I bristled at the implications. New monsters were being trained to carry on his work, so that no one in the cages could be free of his influence. New monsters would be brought to my hell to watch me, to watch what I could do. And to improve my skills._

_They were going to make me a better murderer._

_I kept my mouth shut even as my keeper's hand grabbed my chin and pulled it up so our eyes interlocked. My corrosive, destructive, acidic crimson eyes molded against his sadistic, hateful, haunting blue orbs even as he pressed a fresh golden apple against my lips. It was the same every time I was brought here. He would have a one sided conversation with me, and would look straight through my eyes and into my soul. That's what it felt like when he looked at me, like he was piercing straight through all my defenses and into every private thought and feeling. And every time, he would give me an apple. I always tried to reject it, to avoid biting it and letting the sweet juice flow into my mouth, but it was the only food I received that wasn't given by injection. It had a taste, a smell, a texture on my underused tongue, and I found myself giving in every single time. This time was no different. I broke eye contact with him and grabbed the apple, tearing it away from his hands and racing across the field to protect my treasure and to escape his cackles as they resonated through my bones. I ate the apple while sitting with my feet in a creek that was simply another illusion._

_It was like heaven, like the gods had taken pity on me and decided to set me free from the hands of man. It felt like this one apple became my whole universe, like my whole world. I lived it, breathed it, tasted it. It gave me reason to keep on, to believe that there was something else out there that was real, that I could also taste, touch, and smell. I gave me hope._

_I decided that it would smart to come back to the experimental room willingly instead of facing Punishment, which was always a possibility when you didn't appease the keeper. Getting up and prepping myself for spending another day or two being poked and prodded and electrocuted and dissected, I slowly made my way back to the door and was not surprised when I saw a smirk on my keeper's face._

"_It took sixteen years, EVE, but it seems you've finally learned the most difficult command of OBEY. The rest should be simple now. Perhaps soon, you will be ready to learn AUTOANNIHILATE. That would be useful, wouldn't you agree?"_

_I walked right past him, trying not to focus on the fact that I had brushed shoulders with the father of Satan._

_As the monsters prepared for the incoming crowd of interns, they kept me contained in an isolation chamber that was made for viewing purposes. It wasn't anything new. My arms, legs, head, and torso all had three belts apiece connected to the wall so that I was perfectly in place, standing erect against the unyielding metal wall. I watched as they moved around and adjusted things in the experimental room to make the area seem cleaner. It was almost six hours before the interns were due to arrive when I noticed it. I struggled to keep calm so as not to alert the monsters to my discovery via my rising blood pressure on the vitals monitor._

_Three loose screws._

_This couldn't be happening. These isolation chambers were supposed to be checked and in tiptop shape every single day, so that a mutant couldn't abuse any advantages they might discover while being held inside one. I tried not to stare at them too much (I didn't want them to realize their mistake) and instead focused on formulating a plan. The screws were the most heavy-duty money could buy and nasty scientists could invent, but they had been loosened one turn, and it was enough. That one imperfection, mistake, was my way out of this hell. I was sure that I could blow them off, and with that, the rest of them as well. Security would be more widespread rather than all focused on the exits with the interns arriving, so this was the perfect day for them to have forgotten to check the chambers. I had the perfect plan. Oh, these interns would see what I could do, alright._

_I'd let them have a taste of a Reaction._

_They filed in one by one, and I counted a total of thirty new ones. They were all different; some were dark skinned, some were tall, some were fat, some were nervous. But all of their attention was on me. And to my keeper, that was all that mattered._

"_This is our prime experiment, ladies and gentlemen! He's been kept under wraps for the last sixteen years, and he's been developing nicely. He's shaping up to be our best invention," my keeper said with misplaced pride in his voice. "We call him EVE, which stands for Extremely Volatile Experiment. Unlike the rest of our experiments, who have lasted through the transformation only a measly three years, EVE has been under transformation since his birth, which was sixteen years ago. My team developed an embryo based off the transformation gene and raised it for a total of thirteen months before any sign of life was noticed. That embryo developed into this seemingly normal teenage boy, with a side effect of a bit unnatural hair and darker skin. And as you had been told earlier in this tour, the transformation gene that we inject into the experiments after birth gives them the ability to perform something called a Reaction, which enhances their strength, stamina, speed, reflexes, physical and mental abilities to over three hundred fifty percent of that in a grown man. We train each and every experiment to master at least one arsenal of weapons, and they can all call upon severely decimating physical attacks. Well, as we have discovered, EVE's Reaction stats are far above the norm. When he Reacts, an odd symbol of two curved lines with a dot in the center pulsates on his forehead with the energy that is unleashed by the Reaction. Recently, he's begun to develop golden threadlike lines that stem from the symbol and follow the veins and arteries as his abilities during a Reaction. He's been trained to master __**all **__of the major weapon arsenals, including firearms, knives, projectiles, hand to hand combat items, and explosives. Currently, his stats soar to over six hundred percent of that of a grown man, and even when he is not Reacting, he is comparable to a one-man army. He is truly a weapon to be feared. Now, before we move on to what you will be doing for this team, do any of you have any questions?" I tried to block out his incredibly long speech, but my mind would not allow me to reject his voice. I glared out at the interns, hoping they'd be too fearful to question anything and want to get out of the room as soon as possible so I could make my escape. No such luck. A tall, overweight man in his early twenties raised his hand._

"_He seems intelligent enough to know what's going on. To what extent have you educated him?" the man asked, far too curious in me for his own good. My keeper smiled though, unbothered by the question._

"_When we developed the embryo, we inserted some previously experimental cells that had been proven to influence the effectiveness of hypnosis. When he grew past the three year record set by the other experiments, we spent a whole year using the hypnosis cells to insert maximum information into his brain on all different topics. We were very careful, however. He's essentially gone to college to get his Master's degree in every subject, but we allowed him to develop recall and information dissection and usage on his own, and he thinks for himself even though he is partial to our commands. Next question?" I tried not to bristle at the irritation that burned inside me as everyone in the room realized that I was smarter __**and**__ stronger than them. A tiny, mouse-like woman raised her hand, and my keeper gestured for her to speak._

"_If he is so dangerous, how can you be sure he won't attack you? He could certainly defeat your team easily," she said. I snorted with laughter as the thought seemed to strike them all and they backed up a bit. Startled by the fact that I could hear them (there was a double microphone on the ceiling) they looked towards my keeper for an answer to both the vocalized question and the unasked one._

"_He has been taught that self-control is of the utmost importance here. He has slipped a few times, but that was always taken care of by way of Punishment, which is something we use to control our experiments. But only the senior members of the team know about that aspect, so mind your nose, hm? And yes, he can hear you very well through our intercom system that connects his isolation chamber to the rest of the room and the sounds inside it." I looked up through my eyelashes at the interns, putting on a fake innocent look before smirking at the fact that they seemed a bit anxious. Maybe they were leaving soon…_

"_Why?" My eyes darted towards the source of the sound, which was a young, dark skinned woman who was rather striking by way of appearance. She walked through the crowd of interns to the front to face my keeper with her elegance and beauty. My head must have automatically tried to turn to see more of the interaction, because the restraints on my head suddenly seemed to fit more awkwardly._

"_Why what, my dear?" I heard my keeper address her._

"_Why are you performing this experiment? Why are you putting this child through so much pain and making him into a monster? What is the point of ruining this poor boy's soul?" I felt my blood run cold at her words before a fire swept through them again. I had asked myself, when I was alone and in pain, or watching as they hypnotized my mind, or entered commands that burned my soul. She knew it was wrong. She could help me. I changed my plans, even as I listened to her speak and my keeper's eyes darted towards the vitals monitor._

"_As you know, our great country of Japan is at war with China. Almost twenty years ago, the military sent out a request for a weapon that could annihilate the Chinese army with little casualties to Japan's soldiers. My team responded with our theories, and the government funded us to do research and develop experiments. After EVE was developed, they told us that if he lived to be eighteen, they would fund us to make duplicates and send EVE into the battlefield. EVE is about to turn seventeen, so he has a little over a year to go before he goes from child to solider to Japan's ultimate savior. He is suffering because he is bearing the burden of saving his country from war. He knows this, and will do his job well. You, girl, might want to learn your place before you lose out on saving Japan."_

_No, no, no. I could feel it. I could feel my blood, rushing from all other places in my body to gather behind my forehead, rage and anger following in its wake to light my insides with an unquenchable fire that has been burning for almost seventeen years. I heard the frantic beeping of the monitor switch into siren that set everyone into a panic as the doors automatically locked to keep me in the room. The interns crowded in the back of the room as I allowed, for the first time, insanity to take over my mind. I smirked suddenly, smiling the smile of someone who took a thousand souls but has none to call his own._

"_I guess you'll be wanting a demonstration, ne?" I snarled, laughing softly to myself as my keeper tried to reassure the interns that I couldn't escape the isolation chamber. My forehead caught fire, the symbol engulfing it and the rest of my body, turning me into a walking light that no one had seen before or expected. I switched from control of my mind to control of my body and took a deep breath to focus my mind._

"_Well, I'll be sure to give you a show."_

_Eyes widened. Breaths hitched. Women cried, men begged for their lives. I ignored it all. _

_I commanded._

"_REACTION: CLOSE QUARTERS COMBAT!" _

_My world exploded when I let go of control, taking my restraints with it. I commanded my body to transform into a weapon. My skin was suddenly taken in by the light, and when the brightness receded, there was only thick, black, bulletproof armor from my neck to my feet. My hands were covered in armor, but i moved each finger individually. I could feel my chest burn and explode from the pressure of the power erupting inside of me, but thick blackness covered the grey jumpsuit and fitted to form my skin. The inky shield then crept up the back of my neck and covered my face, a HUD screen appearing in front of my vision. I had always favored the knife arsenal, and close quarters gave me that advantage as I targeted the loose screws of the isolation chamber with a simple trench knife that i produced from one of the secret slots in my armor before kicking at the chamber hard. The chamber rocked before the entire front side blew off and I escaped into the room, taking an offensive stance. _

_Glancing at my keeper, who was shouting for me to back down or face severe Punishment, I realized that if I were to kill anyone, I'd be playing into his hand. I had to escape the laboratory before instinct and training kicked in and I started a massacre. I approached the exit before hearing the screams of the interns who were on the ground before it. Everyone seemed to be screaming, minus the woman from before._

_The woman who thought my keeper was cruel was standing her ground right in front of me._

_I knew that the chances of this being a trap were great, but hope blossomed in my heart and I decided to go for it. I nodded at her, and see seemed to understand. She pointed at the door, and I took my stance, mindful of my keeper slowly approaching me with a vial of Termination virus. Breaking down the door with a well-placed kick, I ran out of the room, following the woman from before and fully aware that I could be walking right into a trap. She ordered us around many bends and turns, and I admired her ability to remember how to escape the maze of hallways as I took out two guards with forcibly thrown shuriken to their vulnerable forearms._

_Finally, we had reached the homestretch, and I tried to brace myself for any possible scene that I could walk into. But as we bolted out of the exit, I realized that there was a large gate surrounding the laboratory that I had not even considered. I panicked, but I did not freeze. My mind, forcibly following the instincts my training had instilled in me, automatically had my legs moving to charge the gate and the guards holding their stance at it. I caught a glimpse of the woman, who was bravely running with me, and with the shred of humanity I dug up from my haunted heart, I remembered to grab her and hold her close to my chest before slamming my shoulder into the gate. But seconds before I connected, the woman shouted at me._

"_YOU HAVE A SECRET WEAPON!"_

_And __**that's**__ when I froze. _

_But it didn't really matter, because all of a sudden, thirty-foot lightning bolts burst out of my body, demolishing the and half of the compound. _

_The last thing I remember is collapsing on the pavement and seeing the woman working with another tall, tan man before there was nothing but darkness._

(INSERTFINISHLINEHERE!)

okay, my friends! yeah, i'm fully aware i've got other stuff to be writing, but this is the first chapter of my full-length YGO AU novel that has been in progress for no less than eight months! so i decided to post the first couple chapters and see what you guys thought! hopefully you'll enjoy it, and it IS a yamixbakura fic, so darkshippers rejoice! it'll be pretty violent and weapon-related, as well as a bit confusing. but hopefully you'll enjoy it! thanks for reading, and please review!

~alice


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start. My eyes took in a sterile white ceiling that looked like the inside of a cone, and my skin felt the crisp sheets that I laid on. The room smelled of something I had never known, but fresh and new and cleansing. For the first time I felt as though I could breathe without restraint. But that's around the time I realized that I didn't recognize this place, nor did I remember how I got here.

Sitting up, I glanced around the room but found nothing immediately threatening. There weren't any _walls_, per say; the room was a spacious cylinder, like a tower, pristinely white. I was lying on a bed, which was curved to fit to the circular space, and flush against one side of the room. The opposite side of the room housed a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. In the center, a spiral (and you guessed it: white) staircase with no railing descended to the floor below. The ceiling, upon closer inspection, had a small loft before the 'cone' ascended to form the peak.

It was like a dream for someone locked in a cage for nearly seventeen years.

My memory didn't serve well. I was still drawing a blank about my surroundings, which immediately set off alarm bells in my head. Was it possible that my keeper had knocked me out only to wake up in a cruel virtual reality such as this? Yes. But everything felt so _real_, so _raw_, it was hard to believe it. I had never felt like this before. Felt so…free.

Ignoring rational judgment, I stood and walked to the glass doors. Opening one silently, I stepped out onto the balcony and went into some state of shock. My eyes took in the blue of the ocean, the white of the sand, and the trees that swayed so far below my perch on the tower. I could smell the salt of the water, and the winds blew through my hair. It felt _amazing._

I could feel the corner of my lips twitch up in the beginnings of a smile. I was outside. I was free. And most importantly, it was _real_.

Rushing back inside the room but leaving the door open and welcoming the sea breeze, I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair had fallen out of its usual ponytail at the base of my neck and into its natural gravity-defying shape, a star almost haloing my head. The majority was black, but the edges were tipped with a dark red color, and there were several blonde streaks leading up to each point. My blonde fringes were annoyingly in my face again, and I gathered them into the ponytail I was forming before reaching down to my ankle to grab the tie I usually hid there.

Which brought my attention to the fact that I was no longer wearing a prison jumpsuit. In fact, I was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and my dignity.

Flushing was not something I did often, but there was a red tinge to my cheeks as I hurried to find at least a pair of pants (white! go figure) to put on, and spotting a tee shirt to throw on on the dresser. Checking my appearance once more (and double checking the pants status) I descended the staircase and ended up in front of a door that, when opened, seemed to lead to the rest of the building, which looked a lot like a home, now that I was thinking of it.

White appeared to be a staple in this house, for not one of the walls was anything but immaculately white. I passed a few unopened doors on my way down a hall, but ignored them in favor of heading towards the voices I could hear further down. Eventually, I came to another door that most likely led to a kitchen of some sort. I could hear water running, and more than one voice talking about mundane things like…wait.

"-wakes up, we'll find out," said a distinctly female voice that I knew I recognized from somewhere. "But until then, you leave that poor boy alone."

"But Ishizu," chimed a new voice, this one male. "He's probably bored out of his mind up there all alone! You're isolating him!"

"I am not _isolating_ him, Malik. He's asleep, and does not want hands nor eyes all over him like he was still in that awful laboratory. I'm not risking years of preparations because I frightened him and did not let him have his space." The pair continued arguing, but I knew that they were talking about me by now. My memories came flooding back to me in a rush. The apprentices, the screws, the escape, the woman…Ishizu, as it were, had helped me escape, but how? I remembered the flash of electricity, but nothing after that. And this new information did nothing to help me figure out where I was. And years of 'preparations?' I'd be damned if that didn't sound suspicious.

By the time I realized that the soft padding noises I was hearing were footsteps, it was almost too late for me to lamely hide behind a plant that decorated the hall. Watching carefully, I saw a tall, tanned, built teenager who looked much like I remember Ishizu looking open the door to the kitchen where the voices were coming from and walking in, revealing the woman from earlier and what appeared to be the teen's twin talking over breakfast.

"You guys and your yelling woke me up from upstairs! Can't you two shut up about that kid for ten minutes so we can get some peace around here?" The newcomer said, leaving the door open and strolling to the fridge.

"Marik, there's never peace when you're around," Ishizu said bluntly. The teen, Marik, smirked.

"Damn straight, sister."

So from here, I figured I had two options. I could go back to the room and wait for the sky to fall or the world to end or for them to come up, or I could walk into the kitchen and figure out what the hell was going on. I didn't seem to be in any immediate harm or injured in any way, so I figured that I might as well take this head on. I took a breath and straightened up before walking into the kitchen much like Marik had done.

And was promptly spit upon.

The skinnier, shorter one, Malik, covered his mouth and had the decency to look mortified while I wiped orange juice out of my eyes. His mouth was gaping open and closed like some type of fish while the room's other occupants froze.

"Well, good morning to you, too," I said into the silence. Marik burst out laughing while Ishizu grabbed Malik by the shoulder and pushed him to the side, "It's alright, really, I'm fine. Citrus isn't my kryptonite or anything." Malik finally seemed to get control of himself and mumbled something about getting me a new shirt before bolting out of the room.

Five minutes later, everyone was calmed down and we were all sitting down at the table when Malik came in with a clean shirt. I stood up to remove the now orange shirt and was met with stares. Rolling my eyes, I pulled on the clean clothing and sat back down.

"Okay, will someone _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Ishizu, regaining composure, straightened and started talking.

"As you know, you were being held in an experimental laboratory on the outskirts of a remote city in the heartland of the country. About seventeen years ago, a company on the cutting edge of robotics, Knowledge Tree, created blueprints for the most powerful weapon ever seen by humanity: the human weapon. Under complete secrecy from the Japanese public and most of the government, they began experimental progress on this weapon: you. An agency fighting for the rights of the oppressed known as GUARDIAN caught word of this horrific story just under five years ago and has been working nearly endlessly to uncover everything possible about this program, referred to as the Eden Project. We've discovered many hidden facets to this program that they haven't told you about, and there are things you need to know."

"Wait," I said, holding up my hand. "_We_? As in, you work for this agency?"

"Yes," Ishizu answered. "My brothers and I are all undercover agents assigned to the task of helping you escape and integrate into society." The woman stopped, looking at me.

"You expect me to just act like a normal person?" I asked incredulously. Me, a monster? A crime against nature? Let loose into public hands? Not possible. Not intelligent.

"Not quite. Come down to the lab, we'll talk more."

The lab was amazing. It wasn't dark and dank like the lab I was used to. It was white (shock there, ne?) and spacious, high tech but humane. There were no caged infants, no rotting animals, no death. Just pure, unobtrusive research. And a slight scent of pine. Hm.

"The…_researchers_ who worked on your development kept many things from you, including things that GUARDIAN feels that you have the right to know. But first, we'll need you to lie down." She pointed to a hospital-like bed in the corner. Motioning for me to sit down, she proceeded to take my vitals and pull up a virtual display screen in front of the bed. Entering the information into the computer, she pulled up a complete map, blueprint almost, of what appeared to by my entire system. Every single mechanism I had, including some I didn't know about, was displayed. She smiled at me gently. "I know everything they know about you, perhaps more. But the difference is that I have a conscience." I thought about that, and decided that I liked her.

"Could you take off your shirt?" Nodding, I did as she told and felt moronic for not noticing something as important as this before. On my chest was an intricate series of symbols that looked very familiar. Almost like a map of circuit electricity…

"This tattoo on your chest is a representation of you. Or, more specifically, what we call the side effects. Ever since you were little, you were trained to use weapons, to fight, to win. But they never told you that by inserting and changing cells of your genetic make-up, they changed how the environment affected your body." Typing something into the screen, Ishizu pulled up a display of what I supposed was my DNA compared to that of a human being.

"On the right is normal human DNA. Made of nucleotides and bases that determine traits and phenotypes. Held together with sugars and phosphates. On the left is _your_ DNA. Your DNA is made of nucleotides and bases as well, but instead of being held together with phosphates and sugars, they are held together with experimental building blocks of cells called adrenalles, which correspond with the body to create more than the normal amount of adrenaline. Your DNA is composed of _adrenaline_, allowing you to use more of the body and mind's power than normal human beings. They completely eliminated your flight response and doubled your fight response. But how did they do it? With _electricity._ Using a reverse form of gel electrophoresis, they composed your DNA piece by piece before inserting it into your embryo. But having been _made_ with electricity, you have the power to _control_ electricity. That's how your entire system runs!"

I didn't know what to say. I was in shock. I looked at my chest, my arms, my legs. Every part of my body was covered in tiny markings that mapped out my blood, my veins, my machine. Suddenly remembering the way I exploded with the electricity in front of the gates, I looked to my hands and saw circles tattooed on my palms. Holding them close together, I concentrated on my blood, the charged blood with polarity like water. And between them, there was a spark. A single spark. And then a beam that connected my palms.

Whoa.

I looked to Ishizu, who seemed in awe. Glancing at my chest again, I noticed the marks were darkening.

"Every time I use the electricity, the marks get darker and more prominent. Right?" Ishizu nodded.

"It appears so. We will work to get you more in tune with your body, to help you connect with yourself on a deeper level. But there are still a couple things you don't know yet." I waited, but she seemed more reserved with this information.

"Ishizu, please tell me. I only know what I have been told about myself, please help me to figure out who I am." She sighed and nodded.

"GUARDIAN never fully realized what Knowledge Tree was planning on using your for. Obviously to get the pay day for designing the weapon that wins the war, but we've intercepted correspondence that tells of a deeper purpose for your creation. We aren't sure what, however. And, of course, there is the matter of exposing Knowledge Tree to the public. But we need to make sure the public is aware that you are still a human being. It is possible that Knowledge Tree could take you down with them, to paint you as a monster who knows nothing but murder. The public must see you as tortured, not a torturer. So GUARDIAN decided that the best way to deal with this was to integrate you into society. Send you to school, get you involved in the community. It will protect you from them and from everyone else. Do you see?"

I was starting to. My keeper owned me. They could choose what would happen to me. But if I worked with these people, I could be someone. A human being. Normal. Just what I always wanted.

I knew then that this would be difficult. I was a walking bomb. Wanted by the most technologically advanced corrupt section of the government to save the country from the war and to make some sadistic scientists into heroes of the world. But with GUARDIAN, I could save myself. I could save others like me.

Sometimes we all make selfish choices.

_hey guys! finally, chapter two! yay! if you are confused a bit, then good! i'm doing my job well. i hope you decide to stick with this story, it needs your support! thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review and make my day! i hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter. share this story with your friends! with your family! with everyone you know! or enjoy it yourself, whatever floats your boat! i look forward to hearing from you via your reviews. and newly published is my beta profile, for anyone looking for advice on stories, editing, or just someone to talk to, my inbox is open! _

_lots of love,_

_~alice_


End file.
